Mounts
There are a wide variety of mounts available in Vanguard, all of which fall into five categories. Mounted combat is not possible. There are three kinds of equipment available for your mount: Tack/Barding, Horseshoes, and Saddlebags. Saddlebags are an extra bag stored on your mount, and as encumbrance has been removed from the game, serve no other special purpose. Horseshoes and tack (or barding) improve the speed and/or stability of your mount. All of this equipment can be either crafted by a player, or purchased in most of the places where horses can be purchased. The benefits of improved speed should be obvious, but improved mount stability determines the likelihood that you will be dismounted when being attacked while riding. =Normal, Purchased Mounts= Normal mounts are available for purchase in all major cities and many smaller outposts starting at level 10, and a faster "better trained" version is available at levels 20, 30, and 40. *Horse (Approximately seven different appearances are available) *Camel (One-Humped and Two-Humped camels are available) Rented Mounts Often near riftstone, there is a flight master who will rent you a flying mount for 5 mins. *Pegasus *Griffon *Wyvern Racial Mounts Every race has its own special racial mount, obtainable by fighting under the banner of that race's home city. For more information on fighting under a city's banner and obtaining faction reputation with its citizens, see: Factions and Reputation. The available mounts are as follows: *Vinewalker & Vinestriker (Ca'ial Brael - Wood Elf) *Widow & Blood Widow (Hathor Zhi - Dark Elf) *Boar & Dire Boar (Bordinar's Cleft - Dwarf) * Cougar & Leopard/Panther (Leth Nurae - High Elf) * Gataro & Gataro Skulker (Ca'ial Brael - Raki) * Dragon Turtle & Battle Turtle (Tanvu - Half Elf) * Lobster & Battle Lobster (Tanvu - Kojani Human) * Fox & Fox Hunter (Tursh - Thestran Human) * Riding Beetle & Antlion (Khal - Qaliathari Human) * Scorpion & Scorpion Hunter (Lomshir - Kurashasa) * Xakrin Lynx & Xakrin Prowler (Khal - Mordebi Human) * War Horse & Elite War Horse (Lomshir - Varanthari) * Swordbeak & Cockatrice (Mekalia - Gnome) * Wolf & Dire Wolf (Dahknarg - Vulmane) * Rhino & Dire Rhino (Halgarad - Lesser Giant) * Behemoth & War Behemoth (Halgarad - Varanjar) * Ant Drone & Soldier Ant (Rindol Field - Halfling) * Wolf Spider & Corrupted Wolf Spider (Martok - Goblin) * Okami & Warbred Okami (Martok - Orc) For pictures of the all the mounts, they are listed at the site below: http://www.kayoss.net/vgmounts.htm More Details: Factional Mounts =Prestige Mounts= There are two unusually fast mounts which can only be obtained through the completion of a line of quests. These are the Unicorn and Shadow Hound, and they are mutually exclusive. There was between December 22, 2008 and January 22, 2009 a flying reindeer mount named Randolph the Reindeer was introduced and is usually offered during the festival of Gloriann (Late December). =Flying Mounts= Flying mounts can be rented in a great many locations throughout Telon for a short period. You can also obtain them, like prestige mounts, through the completion of a line of quests, which can be started at level 45. After attaining your first permanent flying mount you can then proceed to upgrade them to the "raid" version, which is significantly faster and has a different appearance. *Griffon - Griffons can be rented throughout the continent of Thestra. *Wyvern - Wyverns are common in Qalia, and can be rented for short flights through Qalian skies. *Pegasus - The Pegasus can be rented on the isles of Kojan, but are the only one of the three which cannot currently be obtained in a permanent form. =Courier's Mounts= These are mounts available to diplomats through a level 10 quest, and upgradeable through training manuals or quests as the diplomat becomes more skilled and well known. These mounts do have a non-diplomacy level requirement (either crafting or adventuring) attached to them, but the most basic version only requires you to have attained the tenth level in one of those spheres. *Young Courier Horse *Trained Courier Horse *Matured Courier Horse Special Mounts Some mounts are only available through special events or anniversary gifts. *Pink Wyvern Fan Faire *Randolph the Reindeer - Festival of Gloriann Mount Stats Available Mount articles on this wiki are categorized on the page below Category:Mounts Forum Post I couldn't find a guide to mounts online and the information concerning mounts seems to be scattered all over various sites and forums. So i decided to make one. If someone has info to add or some info is wrong, please let me know and I'll edit the post. Vanguard Mount Guide Vendor Mounts Horses: Tier 1 horse (Young): +40 ground speed, +20 stability, required level 10 Tier 2 horse (Untrained): +50 ground speed, +30 stability, required level 20 Tier 3 horse (Trained): +60 ground speed, +40 stability, required level 30 Tier 4 horse (Venerable): +70 ground speed, +50 stability, required level 40 Can be bought from horse vendors in various cities. From Tiers 1 - 3 they come in 7 variations of color: Sooty Brown, Dark Brown, Light Brown, Pure Brown, Dusky Brown, Dark Grey, and Light Grey. Tier 4 horses come in 9 variations: Light Brown, Brown, Dark Brown, Light Grey, Grey, Black, White, Black and Grey, and Black and White. Pictures of horses and the camels can be seen here Horse Prices Tier 1: 12s, 50c Tier 2: 3g Tier 3: 10g Tier 4: 50g Camels: Untrained One Hump Camel or Untrained Two Hump Camel: +50 ground speed, +30 stability, required level 20 Trained One Hump Camel or Trained Two Hump Camel: +60 ground speed, +40 stability, required level 30 Venerable One Hump Camel or Venerable Two Hump Camel: +70 ground speed, +50 stability, required level 40 Camels can be bought in Qalia in the Tauthien Delta zone from Cal Kamelott. He is West of the Tauthien Delta Riftway in an oasis. They start at Tier 2 (required level 20) and are the same stat-wise as horses. Here is a link to a map of his location and a short guide Camel Prices Tier 2: 3g for 1 hump, 3g 25s for 2 humps Tier 3: 10g for 1 hump, 10g 25s for 2 humps Tier 4: 1 platinum for 1 or 2 humps Diplomacy Mounts Young Courier Horse: +35 ground speed, +20 stability, required level 1 Matured Courier Horse: +48 ground speed, +30 stability, required level 15 Trained Courier Horse: +71 ground speed, +48 stability, required level 15 (need lev 30 to use the upgrade book) Towards the end of your racial diplomacy tutorial quests players can receive a free mount, the Young Courier Horse. Isle of Dawn players will be led to a quest involving the gray knights that will result in the same horse reward plus a prestigious bauble. You can find 3 versions of this quest in each of the three areas that are your choices to teleport too from the isle of dawn by using the riftway. They are Diplomat's Saga: Kojani Storms, Diplomat's Saga: The Thestran Dead or Diplomat's Saga: Sands of Qalia There are quests for each continent that reward the Tier 2 mount. On Thestra it starts with Deliver the Proclamations. On Kojan it is A Poet's Request. On Qalia it is Deliveries for Haftan. There are also two books that upgrade your mounts. The Courier Horse Basic Training Manual upgrades your Young Courier Horse to a Matured Courier Horse. The Courier Horse Advanced Training Manual will upgrade your Matured Courier Horse to a Trained Courier Horse. Currently it is the only way to get the Tier 3 diplomacy horse. You must be level 30 to use the Tier 3 book however. They are both rare, random drops from civic diplomacy parleys. Shadowhound and Unicorn Both Mounts: +70 ground speed, +50 stability, required level 30 Both mounts are obtained through a long series of quests. For the Shadowhound, it starts in Martok with the quest "Shadowhound Counsel" from Witch Doctor Ravik. Complete guide by Slyde is here For the Unicorn, it starts by obtaining a unicorn horn from Zar Ritualists in the Congregation of the Zar. Activate the horn to start the quest. Complete guide by Slyde is here Faction Mounts Level 30 mount: +70 ground speed, +50 stability, required level 30 Level 50 mount: +90 ground speed, +70 stability, required level 50 Faction Mounts are obtained by turning in faction coins to a city that has the faction mount you want. At level 10 you can talk to an npc in the city you want to gain faction for, choose the dialogue option to fight for that city, and wear the diplomacy necklace given to you to collect the faction coins from mobs that give you xp. They drop randomly and are automatically added to your inventory. You will gain copper, silver, and gold faction coins depending on your level and they will be turned in for faction points for the city. You can gain platinum faction coins from boss mobs who are not grey to you and whose names are all in CAPS. These are what you use to pay for the mount. You can also get ancient platinum coins through various means such as crafting or diplomacy. These can be exchanged for platinum coins of any city faction. 1 copper coin = 1 city faction 1 silver coin = 10 city faction 1 gold coin = 100 city faction The level 30 mount costs 50 platinum faction coins and requires 1000 city faction, the level 50 mount is 150 platinum faction coins, or 100 platinum faction coins if you turn in your level 30 mount, and 18,000 city faction. WARNING - Be aware you will lose faction from opposing cities and may become Kill on Sight to those cities. You will also lose citizen faction which, when it gets below a certain point, you will be unable to acquire quests or use vendors from that city. If you want to remove the KoS status, you need to raise your faction again with the cities that hate you by killing mobs, diplomacy, or crafting work orders that give positive faction for those cities. Faction Mount Pictures and Guide by Kayoss. A more in depth guide by Slyde is here. Another guide can be found here. Flying Mounts Pegasus: +110 air speed, +70 ground speed, required level 10 The Pegasus is acquired the same way as faction mounts. However they cost 450(?) platinum coins and 18,000 city faction. Venerable Wyvern: +305 air speed, +85 ground speed, required level 45 Obtained from a quest in the Ancient Port Warehouse. You get the quest to kill Kotasoth in the APW basement. Once the quest is complete, you receive an incubator. You get a randomly colored wyvern egg as a drop from Dresla in the forgotten peninsula in SE Qalia. She drops 1 egg per kill. After obtaining the incubator and egg, you combine them to create your wyvern mount. Guide to Ancient Port Warehouse with some good links. Young Griffon: +190 air speed, +70 ground speed, required level 45 Venerable Griffon: +320 air speed, +70 ground speed, required level 45 Long quest series involving raids. A guide by Dosi and his guild is here. Another detailed but incomplete guide is here. Rented Mounts All rented mounts: +190 air speed, +40 ground speed,+20 stability, required level 1 Players can rent Pegasus, Griffon, and Wyvern mounts across Telon for 25 copper for 5 minutes. Miscellaneous and Reward Mounts Varanthari Horse: +35 ground speed, +10 stability, required level 7 Varanthari characters receive a reward of a horse during their beginner quests. Wingless Wyrm: +100 ground speed, +80 stability, required level 40 Ultra rare drop from t4 crates in Shores of Darkness. Wingless Wyrm picture from the forums. Akande's Demon Hound: +90 ground speed, +70 stability, required level 40 Drops from Akande the Butcher in Old Targonor. Demon hound picture Randolph the Reindeer (during holiday): +150 air speed, +40 ground speed, +20 stability, required level1 Randolph the Reindeer (after holiday): +40 ground speed, +20 stability, required level1 Given out by a goblin in the major cities last Christmas. Randolph the Reindeer picture Elder Pack Camel: +30 ground speed, +15 stability, required level 1 A veteran claimable reward. Elder Pack Camel picture Zarajian Arena Camel: +70 ground speed, +10 stability, required level 35 Requires 1000 arena coins. Zarajian Arena Camel picture Category:Game Mechanics Category:Transportation